To Begin
by Lyondes776
Summary: The beginning of an adventure is often a pleasant thing, fun, exciting. Whats not a fun start, is getting flattened by a truck and ending up in a completely different universe. Where you are one of the only three people who can prevent the end of the galaxy. Well that is what happened to Thomas & Nick. Now they must stand with Shepard to stop Saren, the Collectors, and the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Walking home is usually an uneventful, ordinary experience right? Or at least it should be, for me it wasn't. For me the walk home that night completely changed everything, my friends, my family, my home. Everything was torn away in mere moments. It wasn't just me that had his life changed; my best friend Nick had his life torn apart as well. This is the story of that night and on, of what happens when two guys are torn from their life and thrown into Mass Effect.

**Thomas' POV**

"It's not okay, it's not tolerable, and even if it was a tolerable ending isn't something we played countless hours for." I yell this at my best friend as we walk up the road towards my house. I'm currently ranting about the ending of the amazing Mass Effect series. Well over a year after its release and we can still work ourselves into an argument over it.

"Honestly it's worse than watching a strip show for hours and hours and finding out at the end that you'd been watching your mom the whole time."

"We deserved an ending that took our choices into account, and ending as extensive and emotional as the games themselves, we didn't receive an ending of that extent. Instead we received a thrown together, plot hole ridden, game destroying, excuse for an ending." My expression of anger slowly shifts into a sly smile.

"But hope is not yet lost, for through the tears of frustration and bitter disappointment, we received the indoctrination theory." I say this, my voice slowly rising as if giving a grand speech.

"More than the usual conspiracy the I.T fills in all plot holes and creates an extensive and emotional ending that gives us a deeper insight into our protagonist's mind." My volume reaches a peak as I preach this holy word. "Not only does it give us all these things it also leaves the story open for continuation and leaves us craving more."

"That is the ending we deserve, that is the ending that Mass Effect deserves, and that is the only ending I accept." I finish my emotional sermon and take a deep breath.

Nick looks over at me silently his face void of emotion. Just when I'm about to open my mouth to say something he breaks out into a massive grin and starts to laugh. I stare at him unimpressed as he gasps for air before looking up at me, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're right you know, the indoctrination theory fixes the ending, I just wanted to see how far you would go." He ducks my half-hearted punch before speeding ahead around the corner. I take off after him; turn around the corner on to the gravel side of the road. Upon reaching him I punch in the shoulder. "Ahaha funny guy" I say before we continue to walk in silence…

**Elsewhere**

The engine roared as the eighteen wheeler sped along the barren road. The engine was unnecessarily loud as it barrelled along yet most who saw this truck would not hear a thing. This was due to the minor Mass Effect field that had been put up around it. While the field didn't prevent anyone from seeing the vehicle it did prevent sound from escaping its confines. The truck continued along the road seemingly silent to any who saw it.

Lyondes could see the truck going by, he knew he had to move quickly, wrapping his cloak tighter he began to run. As he ran he let out a shrill whistle and let out a smirk as he was swept into the air. He sped along the road seeming as if he was riding atop the back of some great beast yet nothing could be seen beneath him.

**Thomas' POV**

"Maybe we should have just called for a ride." I say to Nick, now beginning to regret the choice to walk as the sun sets and the temperature drops.

"Well it's too late now so just keep walking." Nick said this as he pulled his jacket tighter around him.

I opened my mouth to reply but the words died in my mouth as I felt something pass through me. A small tingle passes through me and before I could react I was deafened by the roar of an engine. Whipping around I'm blinded by the headlights of an eighteen wheeled truck headed straight for me.

There's enough time for a small whimper to escape my throat before the truck slams into me. I can feel ribs splinter and something burst as I'm thrown backwards. I land in a heap on the ground and moan in pain before I'm swept under the many wheels of the truck. I feel myself getting crushed under the weight of the massive vehicle and my flesh getting torn apart against the rough gravel.

Just as the horrible thought that I might live and have to experience more pain floats across my mind my neck snaps and my vision fades and I feel nothing but relief as the pain fades…

With a low creak the door of the truck swings open and a tall figure steps out. Work boots crunch against gravel as a man walks from the truck towards the unmoving bodies of the two teenagers. The man's name tag glistened softly as he passed through the glare of the headlights; the name John Meyers was easily visible.

Normally John was not recognizable; he was not the type of person that sticks out in your mind. He was about as common as could be. That was until he heard the whispering, it started one night after he said goodnight to his wife and daughter and left for work. He heard a faint whispering in his head, he had turned around to find out who was doing it, yet he found nothing. For weeks the whispering continued, constantly growing in strength, until finally he could take it no longer.

He went crazy, lost his job, yelled at his family and secluded himself. He spent his days drinking and scratching at his head, trying desperately to quiet the whispering. Finally when it seemed his only option was death the whispering stopped. In its place was a soft calming voice, _we are you're salvation,_The voice spoke to John calming him, urging him to mend the rifts he had made, to regain his job, and the trust of those around him. Of course John listened, obeying the voice's instructions he put his life back together.

John had nothing but praise for the voice that had saved him, so he did not hesitate when the voice began to ask things of him, he did not object to picking up strange metallic objects and attaching them to his truck. He only obeyed when was asked to enter an abandoned warehouse, and didn't object when he couldn't remember what happened in there. He did not question the fact blue wiring seemed to have spread underneath his skin. He obeyed the voice without question, until a time came when the voice asked too much.

John awoke ready to go to work; he walked into the bathroom and immediately noticed his eyes. They had changed from his pale, unremarkable blue to a shimmering technological Grey with three glowing circles in place of his pupils. The voice had him ignore this and cross to the bed. Reaching down he drew a sleek metallic rectangle, as he grasped the base it unfolded into a cool metallic pistol. _Eliminate them, it will be okay, they are not needed for salvation,_the voice urged him to murder his own family.

He could not do such a thing, not even for the voice that had saved him. Shaking his head and speaking allowed "I can't, you can't be serious." He knew the voice would not really demand such a thing. _Submit, it must happen, _with those words the blue wiring flashed and John could no longer control his own body. John was a prisoner within his own head. He could feel his body grasp the weapon before turning and walking into the living room.

He was forced to watch as the voice called out to his family using his mouth, forced to see them turn towards him faces trusting. He saw the fear in their eyes as he pulled the trigger twice in rapid succession. He was unable to cry as his body walked away, climbed into his truck and sped off. He sat there in his own head and watch as he murdered two teenage boys, watched as his body walked up to them, he could see through his eyes as they scanned for signs of life and found none…

From the shadows Lyondes watched as a man stepped from inside the truck, walked to the bodies of the boys and searched for any signs of life. He stood silently watching as the figure spoke aloud in a low robotic growl. "Targets terminated, threat eliminated." He stayed quiet as John pulled out a sleek firearm and put it to his temple…

John could feel the cold metal against his skin, he knew this was the end, yet he couldn't allow this. He could not allow the voice to win after all it had done. John fought to regain control of his body. With every ounce of will he could muster he tore gun away from his head. _Do not resist, we are your salvation, _the voice began to regain control of the body. The Reapers, for that was the source of the voice, were not used to a human regaining control.

_You still fight after what you have done? _There was no malice in the voice, no emotion at all. In order to regain control of the host they flashed an image before his mind. John gasped in fear as the bodies at his feet seemed to morph into the bodies of his family. With tears streaking his face He felt his will wash away and control return to the voice. The pistol returned to his head and as a single tear leaked from his lifeless eyes the trigger was pulled and John slumped lifelessly beside the two boys…

Lyondes stepped from the shadows; he studied the scene before him with a slight smirk. He walked toward the bodies, his movements so graceful he seemed to glide across the ground, the only noise coming from cloak swishing against the ground. Stopping he knelt between the two boys, placing a solid black stone triangle between them. He stepped back and with a face void of emotion he began to chant.

"Asaron no nir de hime giri no prophecia" as the final words left his mouth a symbol began to glow on the stone. The symbol was that of a sword broken into four parts. The Point, the Blade, the Hilt, and the Pommel, each flashed a different color, a deep blood red, A dark haunting purple, A light shimmering blue, and A Vibrant life filled green. The flashing increased in speed, just when it became impossible to follow with the human eye it stopped. The Point and the Blade were now missing, and on the back of the boy's hands they appeared flashing their respective colors before fading into a solid black tattoo.

Lyondes let loose a grin before furrowing his brow in concentration "Nis ar dorni at mon heron Prophecia" once again as soon as the words left his lips the stone reacted. The triangle began to spin, rotating in place it slowly began to pick of speed. It was soon moving fast enough for a faint whistle to be heard. The stone let out a glow that steadily grew brighter, the light became too much and Lyondes was forced to look away. When he turned his gaze back the glowing and spinning had stopped and the stone was not still with no trace of the symbols that had adorned it previously. Along with the symbols the bodies of the two boys were missing.

Smiling in relief Lyondes stood and walked away. He cloak swished against the gravel as he moved. Hearing a low growl he paused and cocked his head to side as if listening. "Fine, but hurry we have much to do before the night is over." We smiles at the satisfied growl that comes from behind him and continues to walk, smiling at the burst if flames that coats the truck and sound of a body being torn apart and devoured…..

**Nick's POV**

With a groan I slowly lift my head off the ground. My head aches and everything seems blurry, I shake my head trying to clear my vision and slowly struggle to my feet. Ignoring the pain in my head I cast my gaze about to see where I am. All around me is grass; I'm in the middle of a field, lush green grass surrounds me on all ends. Feeling panic well up inside me I began to hyperventilate. 'Calm down Nick' I think to myself trying to control my breathing. After getting myself under control I try to remember what happened. All I can remember was walking home with Thomas when we were blindsided by a truck… Thomas!

I begin to frantically search for my best friend. Looking down at my feet I see someone sprawled on the ground unconscious. Reaching down I shake him awake before helping him to his feet. The looks to be about five years older than me, he has rough stubble covering his face, shaggy brown hair covers green eyes. He is shorter than me yet a lot more solid, broad shoulders and a solid build, in contrast to me tall slender build.

He looks at me in confusion and we ask at the same time "Who are you?"  
"Thomas"  
"Nick" We both gasp in unison, and look at each other bewildered.  
"But how, you're old!" Thomas shouts grabbing me by the shoulders and staring at my face.

"So are you" I say trying to wrap my head around this. As I stand there Thomas begins frantically searching his pockets

"Ah ha" He shouts in triumph pulling out his phone and staring at his reflection. His jaw drops as he stares at it. He wordlessly passes me the phone and I stare down at my reflection. My jaw is covered rough black stubble; my hair has grown out and has reached my collar. My thin frame has filled out and most surprisingly is the fact that I can see perfectly without my glasses.

I look over at Thomas and see him running his tongue over his now perfectly straight teeth that are missing braces. Digging around in his back pocket he pulls out his wallet, grabs his I.D and proceeds to drop it in shock.

Bending down I pick it up and stare in shock at the age posted there, according to this Thomas and I have aged five years. We are both twenty two.

"Well that does explain the beards, and you know, the height." I say trying to make a joke to cover up the panic welling inside. Unfortunately it wasn't only me who was freaked out.

"What the hell do you mean it explains the beards, nothing is explained, this whole fucking thing is completely insane." Thomas starts to scream and pace back and forth, his hands flying about as if conducting an imaginary band. "We got hit by a truck and now we are in a fucking field, this has to be a damn dream, or we're fucking dead, this can't be real!"

Stepping up to Thomas I bring arm back and smack as hard as I can in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Thomas spins around as he asks me.

"Did you feel that?" I ask calmly staring at him. "Yeah I did" he replies rubbing the back of his head.

"Then its not a fucking dream!" I shout clubbing him in the head once more.

"Then what the hell is this, what the hell is going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, why the fuck would you ask me." I shout finally losing my temper. "Come one come all, come ask the almighty Nick whatever you want, I have all the answers."

I start throwing my arms in the air and pacing around as I shout. "How is Morgan Freeman's voice so godlike, where does the missing dryer sock go, I know it all." I fall to the ground next to Thomas.

"You done?" he asks wearily. "Yeah I'm done." I say with a sigh.

**Thomas' POV**

Pushing myself to my feet I start to walk off, heading farther off into the field.

"Where are you going?" I hear Nick call out to me, I don't turn around as I reply "I'm going to look around and see if I can find anything other than grass."

"Don't bother, you could just be headed farther away from civilization." I can hear the skepticism in Nick's voice.

"We might as well look around." I say still walking, determined to find something. "I don't think you'll need to do that." I turn around at his words and feel my jaw drop in astonishment once more. Flying through the air towards is what can only be described as a SUV sized rectangular space ship. It lands a little ways ahead of us flattening the grass around it. I glance at Nick as the door of the ship opens up with a faint hiss.

"What is it?" I hear Nick ask from beside me. "It's a shuttle." I reply, not really sure I know how I know that.

Four figures step out from the shuttle, I was tensed ready to run from some creepy alien, instead what I see is four humans. Three are dressed in some sort of strange armor all holding what seem to be assault rifles. The fourth is wearing simple overalls and a pair of dirt covered gloves. Obviously a farmer.

"Who are you, why are you here, and most importantly how did you get here, no ships have landed recently." The farmer says this as he approaches us. Taking control I decided to answer "I'm Thomas, this is Nick, we have no idea how we got here."

The farmer studies me closely then nods smiling. "You know when people introduce themselves its kinda polite to introduce yourself in return, you know so you don't seem like an asshole." Nick astonishes me through pure sarcasm while faced with armed men.

To my relief the farmer laughs. "The names Anthony, but please call me Tony." He then motions us towards the shuttle. "Well if you guys don't remember anything then we should take you guys to the hospital, its the best place we got for that kinda thing around here."

I'm about to ask him where here is when he turns around and as if reading my mind he says "Oh and if you were wondering, this is Eden Prime."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am extremely sorry for the delay, my biology class was kicking my ass and I had no time to write between that and work. But I'm back with a new chapter and I'm currently half way through the third, I'm also nearly done the next chapter of to To Fade and an original story of mine. Anyway please Rate & Review and Bioware own Mass Effect I unfortunately do not. **

Three weeks, for three weeks we've been on this planet called Eden Prime. For three weeks we've been subjected to countless medical and therapeutic sessions in an attempt to reclaim our missing memories. At first I had thought our lack of knowledge and memories of this world were due to the fact that we were not a part of it, but as I thought about it the more I realized that something was missing. Some memories that I should have were not there.

Upon arriving at the colony we were ushered from the shuttle into a nearby hospital, after preliminary checkups we sat down across from a doctor to diagnose the state of our amnesia. After an hour of grueling, seemingly pointless questions he stated that we had moderate to severe Retrograde amnesia. This meant that while we remembered nothing of the world around us, we did remember who we were.

We sat for hours in that cramped room while they debated what was to be done with us. After what seemed like days the doctor walked back in, closely followed by the farmer from earlier. They explained that they were going to keep us on the colony until we regained our memories. They led us to a small building that contained only two rooms. In the first room were two beds, a T.V, and a table with three chairs. In the second there a simple sink, shower, and toilet; this was to be our quarters until we figured out who we were. We sat there silently wondering what the hell had happened to us, if we would ever see our families again, and if we could ever get our old lives back.

As we sat there I had glanced down at my hands and noticed something I had never seen before. On the back of my right hand was tattoo I had never seen before, it looked like blade of a sword, missing the point and hilt. With the rest missing it couldn't really be called a sword, yet for some inexplicable reason I knew it was. The blade was surrounded by a circle of intertwining crescents. Pushing the down the panic threatening to take over, I showed the tattoo to Nick. After quick examination we discovered matching ink adorning the back of Nicks right hand, his held the point of the blade.

This was the breaking point for me; I had been hit by a truck, woken up in a field, aged five years, been picked by random people in a fucking spaceship, and during all this someone had decided to tattoo us. I lost it; I started screaming my head off, swearing I beat hands on the wall until I exhausted myself and sunk to the floor. If Nick and I had not been so caught up in my fit of rage we might have noticed the chair behind me glow a dark purple before skidding a few inches across the floor.

Over the next few days a system of therapy sessions were created in hopes of helping us recover our missing memories. We started it hopeful, desperately wanting to find out what had happened There was absolutely no progression, we would sit for hours as the doctor asked us questions, ran tests and tried everything in and out of the book to help us. It seemed as though nothing could spark a recall. I was at the end of my rope, the complete lack of progression and insane things that had happened were wearing down on me. Moody, unresponsive, and angry, I was not pleasant to be around. I'd given up on trying.

The doctors gave up, Nick gave up, it seemed as though everyone trying to help us had given up. That was until Tony entered during one of the sessions. His face was flushed with excitement, and he was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon here. "We found something." He said this with excitement as a glowing orange hologram surrounded his wrist. With a wave he linked his hologram to the screen

"We found a downed shuttle a little ways off from where we found you." He manipulated the hologram as he spoke sifting through files until he found what he was looking for. "I don't know how we missed it, but inside we found a data disk with both of your names on it." The a video file appeared on the screen, underneath the file our names stood out.

"Play it." Nick and I said this in unison as we sat down shaking with anticipation. Tony hit something on his wrist and the file opened. The screen was black for a second before a window appeared asking for a password. For a half hour we sat there trying to unlock the file, we even went as far as having someone attempt to hack into it. No success, the file was locked down until we figured out the password. Tony apologized and we left the room heading back to small quarters we shared. It seemed as though we would spend the rest our life stuck in that tiny room…

For next three weeks we continued our therapy despite our low hopes for it and began working with Tony during our spare time. Tony worked on some of the farmland around the colony. At first our doctor was against it, saying that we should focus on regaining the lost memories. We insisted we had been going crazy stuck in that small room day after day, only leaving to end up yet another small room. When he finally consented we began to work with Tony. I had thought that farming would have been easy considering the amount of advanced technology they had. I was wrong, every day when we finished we would flop down in our small room too tired to do anything else. Farm work was hard no matter how advanced, we began building muscle and the work was slowly becoming easier. Over time we grew close to Tony, we worked on his farm, we ate with him. As we worked he would teach about the world we had ended up in.

He would described the technology, the different planets he had been on, and the different races he had encountered. In this universe humans interacted closely with different alien races. A galaxy wide government known as the Citadel Council was what governed the many star systems. Nick and I could hardly believe what he told us. It all seemed impossible, and we wouldn't have believed a word he said had it not been for that fact that everything he said seemed to fit in the gap in our memories. His words seemed to fit, even if we didn't understand them. Our hopes grew as we talked with Tony; we hoped that by talking to him we could remember. Turns out our hopes would soon come true…

With a hiss the door of our room opens and I leap to my feet as Tony walks into the room carrying a tray laden with food. "Hey Tony" I say with a grin as I sit down at the small table.

"Hey Thomas, you guys Hungry?" Tony sets the tray down and sits across from me. My reply of "starving" was accompanied by the hiss of the bathroom door opening as Nick stepped out and crossed to the table to join us. "Hey Tony, what's up?" Nick asks as he sits down.

"Just bringing dinner over, and figured I'd answer any more questions you guys have." Tony replies flashing a small smile. The old had really become a good friend to the two of us.

"Actually I do have a question." I say as I snag a burger from the tray.

"Earlier you mentioned that you can travel between star systems by using those Mass Relay things, how does that work?" This had been nagging at me, this one thing, out of of all Tony had told us, seemed important.

Tony closes his eyes for a second his age showing across his face as tries to explain it. "Well I honestly have no idea, you'd have to ask one of the techs down in the shipyard." Tony grabs a burger and looks at us apologetically "Sorry I can't really tell you more." Tony pauses for a second, actually hold on I think I have a book that mentions it a little." Putting his food down Tony left the door leaving Nick and I sitting there.

"Why the sudden interest on Mass Relay's?" Nick asks "I would think that the fact that there are friggin aliens would be a more interesting question."

Sighing I lean back in my chair and look at Nick "I don't know, it just, it seems important for some reason."

Before either one of us could say something else the door slid open and Tony rushed inside. With a solid thunk he dropped a book onto the table and pointed at the title, stopping to catch his breath. In bold letters the cover read, 'Humanities Greatest Leap.'

"Read the first page." Tony says as he lowers himself into a chair. Reaching forward I grab the worn book. Opening it I flip past the dedication to the first page and begin reading.

"In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient space faring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT."

It's as if someone had sent a jolt through my nervous system. With a shout I leap to my feet "Mass Effect!" I turn to Nick and Tony "I remember that, I remember Mass Effect." A huge grin spreads across Tony's face as Nick leaps to his feet shouting "Holy shit, Tony still have that video file on you?" With a nod Tony brings up the file and we all stare at the screen as it asks for a password.

Shaking with anticipation I turn to Tony "Try Mass Effect, we've tried everything else, names, birthdays, friends, family, this has to work." Nodding again Tony types the command into his wrist and look up as the screen. A smile creeps across his face as the password accepted notification flashes on the screen. Not daring to breath we stare at the screen and wait, the screen flashes for a second before it lights up with static.

I feel disappointment creeping up on me as a voice echoes from the speaker. "Thomas, Nick, congrats on finding the password. Sorry about the missing memories its an unfortunate side effect to sending you away." I turn to look at Nick and Tony, Nick was staring at the screen listening intently, Tony was also looking confusion written on his face.

"If anyone is watching this with you know that all they will have heard is your names at the beginning, I must apologize for the tattoos as well you didn't consent to them or any of this really." The voice really didn't sound sorry, it came off as smug, arrogant. "I won't tell you the reason you're there, I can't, what I can do is restore your memories, to a point that is." With that a series of image began to flash across the screen, images of Asari, Turian, Krogan. Image after image flew across the screen and with each one a piece of my memory was filled. My eyes were flicking across the screen faster than I thought possible then stopped as a final image stopped on the screen. The picture was of someone holding the case of a game in front of them. My eyes quickly scanned the title of the game, I read the words Mass effect before I knees buckled and I fell to the floor unconciuos.

**Nick's POV**

With blurry vision I slowly regain my senses, shaking my head I rid myself of the grogginess that comes with sleep. As I sit up I feel a surge of memories course through my mind, Mass Relays, Citadel, Council, Asari, and Turians. All of my knowledge and memories of these things have returned. My memories of a game called Mass Effect.

Leaping to my feet I turn to the side to see Thomas getting to his feet. I stare at him and in unison we both shout "Mass Effect!"

I feel panic begin to build up inside me, my eyes wide I begin to shout. "How they hell are we in a video, gamfff." My voice is muffled by Thomas' hand over my mouth. I glare at him as he shoots me a sharp glare that says to shut up and let him talk. We look over at Tony as he stares at us in shock.

"So I'm guessing you guys remembered something?" Tony asks us as he sits back down.

"Yeah I think that video kick started something, cause I basically remember everything now." Thomas says as he sits down across from Tony.

"What video?" Tony asks "all I saw was static after that voice." My mind goes into overdrive at this rushing, through the newly recovered memories. "It must have been the voice then cause all the video had was static." Thomas nods as I say this.

"Well if you remember, then how bout you tell me who you are and where you're from." Tony says leaning forward.

"Well originally we were from Mindoir, lived there until the attack." Thomas begins to weave a story for Tony. "We were saved from the slavers by passing Alliance soldiers."

"After that we ended up in foster care on freedoms progress, it wasn't the best home in the world so when we came of age we ended up drifting from planet to planet working odd jobs here and there." Thomas says as he leans forward and picks up his dinner again, completely at ease. I nearly found myself believing his story.

"Not to long ago we were working private security on Horizon, the job was good but the people there really didn't like anyone who wasn't from the colony." I try not to show my amazement at the story he's telling.

"We decided to see if we could get into C-Sec, but first we wanted to come see Eden Prime."

"We had heard that this place was a paradise and figured we should see it before we're stuck on the Citadel." Thomas took a sip water before changing his expression to one of anger. Man this guy could lie.

"We were getting pretty close to the colony when we encountered a slaver ship, we didn't stand a chance against them so we ran to the shuttle hoping we could sneak by and get to the colony." I leaned forward eager to hear the rest of the story.

"We got the shuttle out but the Slavers saw us, I'm not sure what they hit us with but it knocked out our communications and hid us from scanners."

"It was supposed to stop us from calling for help and prevent anyone from finding us."

Tony had stayed silent this whole time his eyes pinned to Thomas' as he listened.

"We managed to get close enough to the Colony to discourage the slavers from following, that's when our engine gave out."

"We hit the ground and bashed our heads, we walked a little ways before passing out, we woke up remembering nothing, then you found us." Thomas finished his story and leaned back resting his chair against the wall behind him. He looked over at me and grinned when he saw the amazement that had sneak onto my face.

"What about the vid, the one that helped you remember, and what happened to you gear, and omnitools?" Tony has managed to pick out the one flaw in Thomas' story. Thinking quickly I jumped in with an explanation ready. "We left our gear on the ship,we were in hurry to get out no doubt the slavers have it by now." Thomas nodded agreeing with me. "The vid, and the missing omnitools I have no idea, probably from the same guy that left us with the tattoos."

The next few days were hectic, more questions from the doctor, questions from concerned colonists either about us or about the slavers. All this topped off by an extensive background search with revealed nothing. According to the records we did not exist. With no records of us and no way that they could have been destroyed the people of Eden Prime were at a loss on what to do with us.

Finally after contacting higher ups in the Alliance Thomas and I sat down with someone the Alliance sent. After hours of questions we proved we weren't a threat and that we had no idea how the records could be missing. New records were created for us and Nicholas Ryder and Thomas Black became Galactic Citizens.

"So what will you guys do now?" Tony sat down with us as we debated on what to do now. Leaning back in my chair I look around the small room. We were still stuck in this same tiny building, at least until we figured out what we were going to do.

"Well those slavers were awfully close to the colony." Thomas began, glancing at me before continuing. "I was thinking we could work security here, help make sure we don't have another Mindoir on our hands."

Tony looked us over, our friend had grown to trust us, even more now that our memories had returned. "That actually sound like a good idea, I'll bring it up with the heads of the Colony." Tony smiled at us "In the meantime I was gonna try and set you guys up with some better accommodations, since I can't see why anyone would argue with you guys working here I'll get you guys set up in the Security Barracks." The door slid open with a hiss as Tony walked out to go talk with other leaders.

Turning to Thomas I grab him by the shoulders and nearly shout at him "Why the hell would suggest we work security, we're not even from here, this is a fucking video game." Thomas just waits for me to finish yelling before bringing something up on his new Omnitool. "Look, the date is November 25th 2182, Saren attacks Eden Prime and the first Mass Effect game starts in 2183." Thomas begins to pace back and forth as he speaks. His voice growing as he waves his arms about trying to get his point across.

"What if that's why we're here, maybe that's why we've got these fucking tattoos, maybe we're here to help with everything that happens in Mass Effect." Thomas looks at me desperate for confirmation, yet all I can think of is how impossible that sounds. "Do you know how impossible that sounds?"

"Yeah I do, but do you have any other reason we could get hit by a truck and wake up in a fucking video game universe!" Thomas shouts as he looks at me.

"Okay, okay, you have a point, but how are we gonna help?" I ask, completely at loss for what two teenagers are supposed to do. "We don't even know how to fire a gun."

Thomas grins at me before crossing to the door, turning he looks at me "Actually I do."


End file.
